


Shine

by Shule_Agra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, last scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shule_Agra/pseuds/Shule_Agra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Atlantis returns to Earth, Amelia hopes to get with Ronon.  However, he's interested in someone else, so Amelia has to find love elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a warning for slight crackiness, but who cares? Just read it anyway. Enjoy! :)

“Have room for two more?” Amelia asked, walking out onto the balcony with Ronon at her side. _Oh god…his arms are amazing,_ she thought, running her hands down them as she let him go.

 

Woolsey turned with a smile. “Of course,” he said. “Ronon, welcome to Earth.” Amelia smiled up at Ronon flirtatiously.

 

The group looked out at the picturesque view before them. The Golden Gate Bridge standing tall over an expanse of clear blue water…it was beautiful, and they were finally back home.

 

“No one can see us, right?” Jennifer asked nervously, and Amelia suddenly realized the bridge was still open; many people were driving over it, never seeing the enormous city that was so near, yet invisible.

 

“We managed to activate the cloak before we came in too close,” Woolsey answered. “This entire area is under naval quarantine.”

 

The very second Woolsey stopped speaking, John appeared in the doorway. “Oh, so this is where everyone went, huh?”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes slightly; she figured he’d only show himself when no one was speaking. He always had to be the center of attention.

 

John positioned himself between Teyla and Ronon; of course Amelia noticed that Ronon moved so close to John that they were nearly touching. Amelia sighed, regretting her decision to join the group on the balcony. Everyone seemed so comfortable together, while she felt left out and alone.

 

She had just wanted to get Ronon’s attention, and her tries had had more success than the attempts of many other women in Atlantis. Though most were too scared of him to flirt with him.

 

Amelia began to turn to face Ronon-to make one last attempt at conversation-but she suddenly stopped when she realized Ronon was mumbling something to John.

 

She could just barely make out his words. “When I was dying, I realized I… I had some unfinished business. And well…”

 

Ronon suddenly pressed his lips against John’s, resulting in multiple gasps of shock. Amelia looked away quickly; she didn’t have a problem with gay guys or anything, but she felt hurt, as if Ronon had been leading her on. Surely he’d been flirting those times he’d talked to her. _Or maybe he was just trying to be nice,_ she thought bitterly, fighting back tears.

 

Amelia felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, it’s cool,” Amelia answered, faking a smile. “Anyway, they make a cute couple.”

 

Woolsey nodded, giving Amelia a sympathetic look. “So,” he said, “Want to go get coffee?”

 

Amelia quickly glanced at Ronon and John, who were now kissing passionately; they didn’t seem to realize everyone was staring.

 

Looking back at Woolsey, seeing the shine of sunlight on his nearly bald head and the very dorky smile plastered on his face. _He’s definitely not Ronon, but Ronon was too good to be true…plus he’s gay._

 

Amelia replied with a smirk, “Coffee sounds great.”


End file.
